Children of the Pirate King
by Devlin Dracul
Summary: These are the potential children of Luffy when he becomes Pirate King. This will give a description of their personalities, traits, and powers. Contains some spoilers for non-manga readers. Anime only fans, you have been warned.


**Disclaimer: The brilliant man known as Oda Eiichiro created the amazing world of One Piece, and therefore owns all rights to it. Also, some of these characters were created by other brilliant creators, and all credit will be given to them. In fact, it is my hope that if they read this, they will be reminded of the great work they have left unfinished; and shall continue their amazing stories.**

 **Due to the recent events presented in the manga, I've decided to revise the bio of the last child. However, it still holds a few spoilers for anime only fans. You have been warned.**

Monkey D. Boa Adonis: From The Prince of the Pirates. Created by FrostMischiefLoki. All of his current powers, description, and his backstory are in the story. The oldest and most powerful of all of Luffy's children. Like all the other Amazons, he has his own snake, but the snake didn't come form the Isle of Maidens. Instead, he found it on the Grand Line. It was a Black Mamba that ate the Maxi-Maxi Fruit, which allowed the small snake to manipulate it's size. It can be the size of a standard black mamba, to the moderate size of Hancock's Salome, to the maximum size of Nola. Through an awesome battle, Adonis defeated the amazing snake, and made it his own. Respecting his strength and seeing him as the Alpha, the snake accepted it's role as the young pirate's partner. After discovering it was a girl, Adonis named the beautiful, poisonous, black snake Nyx; after the Greek goddess of the night. He is also one of the only ones to have Awakened his powers. In fact, they were Awakened during a certain event (more on that later). With his awakened powers, he challenged the HQ of the Navy. Not since the Golden Lion incident had the Navy suffered such a crushing blow from a single man. The only difference is that Adonis won. During the fight: he fatally wounded Akainu, out-maneuvered Kizaru, outclassed Fujitora in a battle of blades, and even defeated Admiral Coby. Though literally every high ranking marine was at HQ, not one of them could stop him. This incident, his powers, and his public status as the son of the Pirate King and Pirate Empress gave him the epithet of Dark Prince Adonis.

Monkey D. Boa Artemis: Created by Vulcan D. Corey Smith, who gave me permission to put in her profile before he started the fic for her. Adonis's younger sister by a year, but still younger than the next child. She at the Halo-Halo Fruit, giving her powers that make her resemble an angel. Unlike her brother, she was actually trained by the Amazons, making her one of the most warrior-like fighters in the Monkey D. Family. Like every other Amazon, she was given a snake when she was of age. She was given an Eastern Green Mamba. After earning the snake's respect, she named the female snake Hera. Artemis uses Hera as a whip in most situations, but sometimes uses her as a grapple like weapon. Hera's poison makes her that much more of a lethal weapon. Artemis tends to dote and spoil the snake, always commenting how cute and amazing she is. This constant showering of affection made Hera very protective of her master, letting only those closest to Artemis near her. Hera has bitten many unworthy men that had the gall to try and flirt with Artemis. The only other person Hera is protective of is Adonis, seeing how much her master cares and loves the man. Seeing his power, strength, his quality as an Alpha, and Nyx only strengthened the snake's resolve to protect the older brother of her master. Artemis stands next to Adonis as one of the strongest and most powerful of Pirate King Luffy's children, being one of the few to have ever won against her older brother, yet Adonis still has more wins than losses against her. She's very beautiful like her mother, and she does care for her friends/crewmate like her father, especially her siblings. As revenge for the previous incident, Akainu sent nearly every Navy vessel to destroy Adonis. He was still very weak and tired from his previous battle, so victory seemed assured for the violent Fleet Admiral. However, Artemis, worried for her brother's safety, stayed with him until he was fully recovered, and defended him and his ship against the countless Navy ships. In the battle, she showed that she was nearly just as powerful as her brother: outmaneuvering Kizaru, withstanding Fujitora's gravity, and even outmatching Coby's strength. With her brother's help, she all but destroyed the Navy that tried to exterminate the weakened, but still dangerously powerful Dark Prince. The teamwork and strength of the siblings had their parents state that they would one day surpass even them. This incident, her powers, and her public status as the daughter of the Pirate King and Pirate Empress and being revealed as the younger sister of the Dark Prince gave her the epithet of Luster Princess Artemis.

Monkey D. Nico Saul: Based on the Deviant Art picture L and Rs son by xox1melly1xox (check it out, you'll be amazed by how handsome he is). The second oldest of Luffy's children. He ate the Steel-Steel Fruit, allowing his body to literally become steel, which greatly increases his physical strength and defenses; especially when imbued with Armament Haki. Like Adonis, he has access to all three forms of haki. He is also one of the few people who can evenly fight his older brother. He isn't a glutton like his father. In fact, he's much more like his mother. Because of her teachings, he is just as brilliant as she is. He is also an architect. His dream is to not only help his mother discover the secret behind the Void Century, but to one day find and rebuild the Lost Kingdom. In terms of combat, he combines the fighting styles of both of his parents. He enjoys a good fight, but has the same habit as his mother. He enjoys breaking his enemies' bones and dislocating their joints. Because of this, the Navy gave him the epithet of Body Breaker Saul. He also has a macabre sense of humor like his mother, and finds the same things she finds cute to be adorable as well. He enjoys calling people the same nicknames his parents call people by, so he'd call Cavendish Mr. Cabbage. However, out of respect, he calls Bartolomeo either Uncle Crest Head or Uncle Romeo (you can imagine how Bartolomeo reacts to being called "uncle" by the son of two of his heroes). As an architect, he has rebuilt many ruins, an act that makes his mother extremely proud of him and greatly impresses his father. However, if anyone should actively destroy pieces of history in front of him, they will suffer. In short, he'd absolutely slaughter someone like Yama. Also, insulting anyone in his family is a suicidal. If someone were to insult his father, mother, or brother in front of him; they are as good as dead. For example, what Robin did to Spandam would look like a relaxing massage at a five star resort compared to what Saul would do to him.

Monkey D. Nico Sonia: From Timing is everything. Created by Demiam. Everything about her is stated in the story. One of the middle children, she is the cause of Adonis's Awakening. She was captured by the marines, and was scheduled to be executed at Navy HQ. This was stated the day of the execution. When he read the newspaper, Adonis was filled to the brim with so much rage it caused him to Awaken. When he came to rescue her, everyone was surprised by the action, including Sonia herself. The reason is that Adonis was quite cold to his siblings when they all first met. Since he was raised in secret by his mother, he didn't even know he had siblings. He was quite rude to all of them, so much so that most of them thought he completely hated them. That all changed when Adonis practically destroyed Navy HQ to save Sonia. She knew that she could always depend on her oldest brother to protect the family.

Monkey D. Ace and Belle-mere: If Belle-mere herself didn't make it obvious, these are the fraternal twin son and daughter of Cat-Burglar Nami. Two of some of the younger children. They look identical to their parents. Ace wants to be a cool and strong pirate like his dad and older brothers. He's just as much as a glutton as his dad, but likes to get into eating contests with his older sister (much to the despair of any cook around the two, even Sanji). Belle-mere wants to see all the sights her mother has seen, and make enough money to live a "golden" life with her family. Her favorite past times are tending the orange trees with her mom, and helping her mother scam rich idiots and pirates. Unfortunately for Adonis, he is also a target for his adorable little sister. Since he always pays his debts in full, he's Belle-mere's favorite target. Nami always cried tears of pride and joy whenever she sees her daughter successfully swindle anyone, family or not.

Nefertari Moses: Based on the Deviant Art picture Because he has a fast ship by Hapuriainen (the cute kid with blue hair and eyes with Luffy's hand on his head; can't miss him). He's around the same age as Ace and Belle-mere. When he found out about his pirate family, he wanted to be called Monkey D. Nefertari Moses, much to the joy of his mother. However, through the convincing words of his grandfather, Igaram, Pell, Chaka, and even Adonis himself; he decided to keep his pirate heritage a secret. In fact, his brother told him to always remember these words: "I am the Prince of Alabasta first, and a Prince of the Pirates second." However, he also made a vow in front of his brother. These were his words. "I swear! One day, I'll become a true man! A true leader! One who will protect the peace and happiness of Alabasta and it's people as it's king, and a man who can proudly shout to the world that the Pirate King is my father; and the Dark Prince is my older brother!" When he made that vow, his mother, his grandfather, his father, and Adonis were there to hear him. They were all so proud of him. However, currently... he's exactly like how his mother was as a child. When he first met Ace, he got into a fight with him. Luffy was so proud of both of his sons, though Vivi and Nami weren't as thrilled.

Riku Scarlet: Rebecca's daughter. She looks exactly like her mother, and has the same personality as well. Named after her late grandmother, her heritage as both a princess of Dressrosa and a Pirate Princess are kept secret. The only ones who know about her are the Royal Family and the Straw Hats. King Riku and Kyros treasure her as if she were the most valuable gem in the world. Though both were not pleased with Luffy, they both quickly forgot about their rage toward the Pirate King when they all laid eyes on her. Scarlet loves all of her siblings, but absolutely adores Adonis for his wings. Whenever he visits, usually the first thing she asks for is a flight around Dressrosa on his back or in his arms. She lives an extremely peaceful life with her grandpa and mother, but always looks forward to a visit from her father or brother. She loves the stories they tell her.

Monkey D. Dahlia: Margaret's daughter. Her design is based on the Deviant Art picture Because he has a fast ship by Hapuriainen. She was at first greatly disliked by Hancock, but was soon accepted by the Empress when Adonis protected her. Unlike her older brother, she was actually trained by the Amazons, yet she has never once even come close to beating him. Her goal is to one day earn his respect, and become a member of his crew. Though many of her fellow Amazons try to convince her to become a Kuja Pirate, she would much rather be a Rapture Pirate and be by her brother's side.

Princess Ariel: Shirahoshi's daughter. She's just as adorable, yet just as timid as her mother. She looks just like her mother. She also becomes just as giant as her mother. At first, she was very much afraid of her siblings, but grew to love them. Saul is her favorite, since he makes all kinds of different models for her. She was especially happy when he promised he'd one day take her to the Lost Kingdom once he builds it. She doesn't have her mother's Poseidon powers, but somehow unlocked Observation Haki. Using this ability, as well as a form of telepathy, she can call upon a Sea King or two to defend her or those close to her. She first unlocked these powers when a Celestial Dragon threatened a weakened Saul.

Monkey D. Arista: Keimi's daughter. Her design is based on the Deviant Art picture Because he has a fast ship by Hapuriainen. She's just as scatter-brained as her mother. Even made the same mistake her mother did when Adonis came to visit them. He needed to have something warm, but she accidentally served him cold seaweed soup. Fortunately, he laughed at her reaction and silly personality. She is one of the most lovable of the Pirate Royal Family.

Monkey D. Alphonse: Iron Mace Alvida's son. One of the younger children. An adorable child who idealizes his father's strength and his mother's flawless beauty. He also greatly respects Adonis and Saul for their great strength, and vows to become strong enough to stand by their side as an equal.

Monkey D. Cosmo: Wanda's son. A canine mink like his mother. He has black hair, and has brown fur that resembles the tone of his father's skin. Like all minks, he uses electro. He channels this power through his fists and the sword his mother gave him. Like his mother, he has a habit of licking people's faces. Sonia thinks it's adorable. Adonis and Saul are indifferent. Belle-mere thinks it's a bit gross. Ace finds it a bit annoying at times. Of all of his uncles and aunts, Brook is his favorite, for the exact same reason all other canine minks love him.

Monkey D. Lettuce: Carrot's daughter. She's just as energetic as her parents. She also looks exactly like her mother, even has the same hair and fur color. She's just as dangerous as her mother as well. She even almost took down Adonis when he accidentally ate her salad without her permission. Fortunately, she has the same weakness. Just pat her head.

Orion: His design is based on the Deviant Art Picture Because he has a fast ship by Hapuriainen. The absolute youngest of all of Luffy's children, being only a year old. He is the son of Conis. Not much can be said about the infant, but he's already a cheerful child, almost never seen crying or sad. He especially loves hearing his mother play her harp, and has even tried to pluck at the strings when she laid it in his reach. He also loves to play with his grandpa's fluffy beard. Outside his pirate family, who were all present for his birth, including Adonis and Artemis, Laki is the person he loves most. He would always crawl to her whenever she would visit him and his mother. Because of this, Conis asked her to be the baby's godmother, which Laki gladly accepted, saying she would be honored to be the adorable child's godmother.

Monkey D. Kyuju: The daughter of Reiju. Like her mother, she is a kind and loving person. She despises people who are cruel and lack any form of empathy or sympathy. As such, like her Uncle Sanji, she has disowned her uncles and grandfather as members of her family, only seeing her mother and Uncle Sanji as blood relatives. To further distance herself from the Vinsmokes, she has decided to only accept her father's name, whom she greatly loves. In terms of personality, she is more like her mother than her father, and looks exactly like her. However, she enjoys her father's fighting style, since she feels it gives her more "freedom". She also inherited all of her mother's physical abilities, making her one of the toughest children in the family. Not only thanks to her mother, but also to her father, she has inherited their incredible resistance to poison. She can easily eat anything with poison in it. Besides her parents, she is closest to her Uncle Sanji. Though he was initially angry at Luffy for impregnating his sister, the only member of the Vinsmokes who ever tried to make him happy, he grew to greatly love and care for his niece. He was especially happy when Kyuju became friends with Sanji's own daughter. Among all of her siblings, Saul and Adonis are the ones she respects the most, not just because of their great strength, but because of how kind and caring they are. She adores her younger siblings because of how cute they can be, and always feels proud whenever she hears them promise they will become strong enough to one day protect her. Being the daughter of the Pirate King, she has many enemies, but her worst enemies are the Vinsmokes. However, being trained by not just her parents, but also by her uncle and older siblings, she is more than a match for them. Sanji even cooked her all of her favorite food when he saw her kick Yonji's head in. In terms of raw power, she rivals her older brothers. In terms of dreams, she just wants to live a peaceful and loving life with her family, and enjoy the many benefits of being the daughter of the King of the Pirates. Fun fact: She has feelings for Muramasa, and she doesn't keep it hidden. She's actually quite open with her feelings, which worries her Uncle Sanji and Zoro (last thing those two want is to be in-laws). She actually flirts with Muramasa quite a bit, something that seriously embarrasses him. She's a little disappointed that she hasn't made him hers yet, but she's also having WAY too much fun messing with him. His embarrassed reactions are some of the funniest she has ever seen, which makes the wait slightly bearable... but only slightly. If she has any kind of goal, it's to make Muramasa hers... and she's actually much closer to that goal than even she knows.

 **A/N: And there you have it. All of the potential children of Pirate King Monkey D. Luffy. Hopefully, versions of all of them would become canon. To all of you nay-Sayers, I have two words for you: Big Mom. To everyone who's up to date with the manga, you know what I mean. You anime only fans need to wait a bit longer. Besides, you really think a guy like Luffy will choose just one girl if he didn't need to? Hell no. That would impede on his freedom, and he's trying to become the freest man in the world. Besides, many people ship Luffy x Nami, but abandoning Hancock would be cruel. That's not his style. To those who despise Luffy x Robin because Robin his older than him, let me remind you... THAT HANCOCK IS OLDER THAN ROBIN! And yet you anti-LuffyxRobin fans still ship Luffy with Hancock. Aren't you guys being a bit hypocritical? Oh, whatever, the point is: these are the kids I'd like Luffy to have should he ever get with any of these women. If you guys see a child that makes you want to write a fan fic, nothing's stopping you; except for Adonis and Sonia! Those two already belong to writers, and I only pray that they'll come back to the fan fic writing game. I WANT TO READ ABOUT ADONIS FIGHTING MORIA! Plus, I also want to continue reading about Sonia's adventure in the past. All of the others are pretty much fair game. Be sure to send me a PM so I can read your story. Also, if I had described the OC of another One Piece fic, tell me about it. I wanna read it. Finally, since One Piece is still a long way from being completed, we still have a lot of women to be introduced to. If they click really well with Luffy, you can bet you bottom beli that I'm gonna update this fic. Until then!**


End file.
